


nct recs

by ncity_recs (sunbeamjd)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, High Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbeamjd/pseuds/ncity_recs
Summary: a wee collection of some of my favourite nct works and authors, it's largely dream focused cos i'm a complete sucker for the dreamies
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	nct recs

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this is basically a first draft cos i wanted to try out posting something before i lost motivation to, i will probably delete this soon ~~~ apologies for how much of a mess this is, i'll probably continue to edit it and add to it in future, maybe i'll even do a few updates with more in depth focuses on some extra special authors and works  
>   
> btw this is loosely in chronological order of when i read them (ish), but is in no way ranked ! pls comment your own recs too !!  
>   
> also please feel free to tear me to shreds with (constructive!) criticism!! any feedback at all is very greatly appreciated

wanna start this Off with just a wee list of my most favourite authors, these are the people who have written some of my favourite things i've ever read and i think there's something in their works that everything could find to enjoy  
there are some authors that i mention down below that i have't included here and that's mostly just because i haven't read enough of their stuff yet, also this obviously is by no means a complete list so if i have missed anyone you love please comment who!  
  
o [moondanse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/pseuds/moondanse)  
o [demonglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonglass/pseuds/demonglass)  
o [lateralplosion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateralplosion/pseuds/lateralplosion)  
o [themunchking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themunchking/pseuds/themunchking)  
o [SeeTheVision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeTheVision/pseuds/SeeTheVision)  
o [conclusions (introductions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductions/pseuds/conclusions)  
o [baridalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baridalive/pseuds/baridalive)  
o [nu-exo(Nekohime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekohime/pseuds/nu-exo)  
o [_helios(neocitz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocitz/pseuds/_helios)  
o [starryboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryboy/pseuds/starryboy)  
o [jenuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenuyu/pseuds/jenuyu)  
  
now onto the individual fics! this is a non-exhaustive list of some of the best fics (in my opinion) that i've read, the majority of these are dreamie based so apologies if that's not what you're looking for, and as you'll probably be able to tell by the end, i definitely am a sucker for all things magical, supernatural and just general fantasy related stuff so there'll be a lot of that here too :))  
  
[Blind in the Fray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623788) – [themunchking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themunchking/pseuds/themunchking)  
 pacific rim AU with norenmin endgame, absolutely glorious  
additional reading: [where the sun doesn’t set](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501859) (dudes this made me UGLY sob)  
  
[drop dead (gorgeous)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812301) – [starryboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryboy/pseuds/starryboy)  
 urban fantasy four way nohuckrenmin, baby vamp jeno, puppy wolf hyuck, master wizard jun and supportive boyfriend jaem  
additional reading: [hearts can heal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967848), [heat of the summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876297)  
  
[this isn’t how the story ends ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/880833)(SERIES) – [nerfkata (paddlestars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddlestars/pseuds/nerfkata)  
 chensung best friends through childhood to lovers, epitome of fluff, absolutely adorable  
  
[runner boy and his cup ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/956448)(SERIES) – [jenhyung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenhyung/pseuds/jenhyung)  
 noren high school au with track runner jeno and art boy renjun  
  
[Favour and Fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200687) – orphan_account  
 high fantasy nohyuck, archer hyuck and secret white mage jeno, fucking love the world and the characters, I WANT MORE  
  
[Hands Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057423) – [lateralplosion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateralplosion/pseuds/lateralplosion)  
 the most heart-breakingly beautiful thing you will ever read oml  
additional reading: [worth your trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398726), [call it like you see it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249134)  
  
[Hearts Out, Brains In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590729) – [kkimbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkimbly/pseuds/kkimbly)  
 dream zombie apocalypse au with, focus on chensung but we got some g nomin too and lovely hyuck, jun and a bit of mark too, hits you with some actual philosophical discussion and serious science shit, we stan an intellectual queen  
  
[double espresso, extra sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012097) – [alswiffy (lunahui)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunahui/pseuds/alswiffy)  
 wee nomin uni oneshot, jaem helps a completely trashed jeno home after a party and they meet the next morning at the coffeeshop jaem works at, honestly fucking hilarious and adorable at the same time, dynamics in the friend group are gold and the writing and tone is just amazing  
  
[as if!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403536) – [idlesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlesong/pseuds/idlesong)  
 clueless au, hyuck and jun befriend new boy jaem and give him a makeover, hyuck and jaem fall in love along the way  
  
[Off-Kilter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118019) – [eggboyksoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggboyksoo/pseuds/eggboyksoo)  
 xuxi’s renjun induced gay awakening, one of the funniest things I’ve ever read  
  
[keep running when your world falls behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142882) – [shuijing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuijing/pseuds/shuijing)  
 another dream zombie au oneshot, absolutely beautiful, such an adorable portrayal of chensung's friendship, you really get a deep understanding of how important they are to each other  
 paired with [‘keep standing when the world falls down’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142882) by [demonglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonglass/pseuds/demonglass), a heart-wrenching oneshot of renhyuck’s relationship  
 wish I could read both of these for the first time over again, or tbh a whole novel set in this world with these characters cos its just too fucking good  
  
[Bludgered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780169) – [feministkrystal(glitterishy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterishy/pseuds/feministkrystal)  
 really fucking funny hogwarts au with silly, drunk jeno being super whipped for renjun  
  
[Swish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292946) – [hyuckyang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckyang/pseuds/hyuckyang)  
 uni au where mark marries hyuck to stop him getting deported, super cute  
additional reading: [heavy on my body ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432498)(SERIES)  
  
[better cursed than never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403694) – [rowenabane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenabane/pseuds/rowenabane)  
 dream working as cursebreakers , nomin fall in love, hilarity ensues  
  
[am I more than you bargained for ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595485)(SERIES) – [nu-exo(Nekohime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekohime/pseuds/nu-exo)  
 the first non-dream fic on this list??? some quality urban fantasy with hunter doyoung who’s been forced to see over warlock johnny (who also happens to be his professor) but they also fuck ,,,, and there be dragons !!!!  
  
[a boy who was kind, and honest, and brave, and true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807242) – [_helios(neocitz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocitz/pseuds/_helios)  
 super fricking cute hyuckhei, honestly master dueller hyuck was actually probably one of my favourite hyuck’s I’ve ever read  
additional reading: [you’re our missing puzzle piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983072)  
  
[peek a boo!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733775) – [hyuckheis (johnyongs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongs/pseuds/hyuckheis)  
 cute hyuckhei with wolf lucas and badass magical hyuck raised by lowkey cult of warrier queens, red velvet ,,,, aka the peek a boo fic we all need  
additional reading: [jeno the teenage witch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609807), [i wish you the best (and the best is me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920071), [of fire and ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086921)  
  
[What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132262) – [SlimeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen)  
 markhyuckhei afterlife au, with reaper yukhei keeping hyuck company whilst he waits for his boyf mark to join him before he moves onto the afterlife  
  
~~~BONUS~~~  
  
[Baekhyun’s Boardinghouse for Male Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148154) – [GinForInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinForInk/pseuds/GinForInk)  
 honourary mention for a superm fic, twas just too good not to mention and since its kaimark I thought why not??? tis basically supernatural superm, with the exception of normie kai, banding together to give the neighbourhood kids the best damn Halloween they ever did have + kaimark getting together along the way 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was interesting/helpful???? idrk what i'm doing but this was weirdly enjoyable to do anyway so ,,,, yay i guess???, even whilst writing this now i'm thinking if more fics i want to include so i'm sure there'll be updates  
> i'm also a fan of exo and have read even more exo fics than nct ones so if y'all would be interested in an exo version of this pls lmk  
> feel free to hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunbeamhyuckiee) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sunbeamhyuckiee)! i don't really use it much but i'd love to chat :))
> 
> ps: just realised ao3 has Gaidhlig available as a language and can we just appreciate minority language supportive kings, ok bye
> 
> pps: ALL THOSE HYPERLINKS TO FUCKING FOREVER TO MAKE SO PLEASE CLICK ON THEM!!!


End file.
